


Supernatural SCPs

by SelfawareShipper



Category: SCP Foundation, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, I called them SPNs because I'm trash, SCP, there real dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: Any comment or criticism is greatly appreciated. I don't care is you just start insulting me and all my beliefs, I love it.





	1. 001: The hidden God

(CLASSIFIED DOCUMENTS. ANYONE BELOW 5th LEVEL CLEARANCE ATTEMPTING TO ACCESS DOCUMENT WILL BE IMMEDIATELY TERMINATED)

Spn: 001  
Code name:hidden god  
Classification: keter

 

Containment: do to the nature of this spn any containment used would be useless, currently being kept in a standard keter containment cell. 

Description:001 appears to be a dark haired caucasian man in his mid 30s. He is of average builds and shows physical signs of stress and minor sleep deprivation. Before containment he was a failing author by the name of “chuck Shurley” the author of the “supernatural” books which have amassed a small but dedicated fan base. 

ability: He has shown the ability create and destroy objects, life forms, planets, and parallel or separate dimensions with little to no effort, there is no currently found limit to his ability. He also shows the ability to teleport at will, minor future sight, and basic mind control. Despite all this he claims to have none of these effects even when shown direct proof of it. Only taking credit for his work once (see incident 030) where he not only took credit and showed his full ability, but also said that he was “god”.

He claims to be unable to escape saying he's “just a dude”. Though this claim has not stopped him from marketing him from making his contentment more comfortable. Creating a middle quality computer, which is connected to high speed internet and is constantly powered without any connection to electrical sockets or any sort of internet connection. A tv and couch, both appearing extreme cheap and old. A refrigerator that seems to be endlessly stocked with assorted snack foods and an abundant amount of assorted alcoholic beverages. A guitar that he then automatically gave himself the ability to play. Despite having video evidence of the creation of all these things he still claims to have no connection to their creation. 

 

Incident 030 when told of spn 010, 001s immediately turned serious, teleporting out of his cell to talk directly doctor ****. Saying the he was god and 010 was his sister and that she posed an extreme threat to humanity but he showed no sighns of wanting to help. After much bagging and convincing from virtues members of staff He teleported away and with the help of spn 002, 003,004(and related snps) 006( and related spn) 007(and related spn) and scp 008 he ******************************************************************. He then managed to bind 010 to a contaminant cell in sight ******* in ***** Canada. After this advent he teleported himself and the above listed spns back to their cells and refused to talk about the avent. 

Addendum 02: on **/**/** at *:30 was seen to sit down on his bed and after a moment of concentration a planet, 70 cm in diameter appeared in front of him. It appeared similar in appearance to stern but was made out of an unknown soled meterle. He spent **** hours fiddling with the plant, creating what appeared to be plant life and ******. Before destroying it at **:28 . At **:45 dr.***** ask him about this. When asked why he destroyed the planet he said “I didn't want to become to invested”. 

Note by dr.******: any and all requests made by 001 should be immediately approved and given to him. At the moment he seems complaint in his captivity and an spn with his abilities was let loose on this world, Even if his claims of being “God” is false,could spell out the end of the world.


	2. 002 and 003: the brothers

Spn: 002 and 003  
Code names: the brothers  
Class: euclid 

Containment: spn 002 and 003 are to be kept in the same standard euclid containment cell. They are to be under constant surveillance. Dead body's of 002 and 003 After a day of inactivity are to be moved to a separate locations in site ******* to be held until reanimation.

Description of 002: 002 appears to be a muscular 6’1ft l man in his mid to late 30s with short dirty blond hair, green eyes, and a tattoo of a pentagram esc stair sounded by a fire like pattern. He is physically powerful, and has shown knowledge of both armed and unarmed forms of combat. Along with having knowledge of other anomalous objects and creatures. 

Description of 003: 003 is a muscular 6’4 ft man in his mid 30s with long wavy hair, green eyes and and a tattoo of a pentagram esc stair sounded by a fire like pattern. He is physically powerful, and has shown knowledge of both armed and unarmed forms of combat. Along with having a vast knowledge of other anomalous objects and creatures.

Shared abilities: when together they appear fully human physically. Though when separated they will do anything to get back to each other. There straigth is increased to an inhuman level and they gain telepathy on varying level depending on how dirier they perceive the situation to be. Experiments to find a metral they can not get though when apart are still underway. 

They also so show a form of immortality. While they can be killed they will always come back to life after a period of time that varies between cases, being gone for as long as a year and as short As a few hours. if there is a corpse left the body will simply reanimate, any signs of decay or injury gone, if there is nobody left they will simply reappear near what's left of there bodys. During this dead period if the other is still alive they will spend their time at attempting to bring the other back or working to get revenge of the whatever killed the other. If unable to do ether of these things they will fall into a depression refusing to eat or drink until the other reincarnates. 

Experiment log 014: D149 was sent in to 002 and 003s shared cell with a loaded beretta 92. while they were sleeping. He Shoot 003 in the chest five times before being tackled and knocked out by 002. 003 died one minute 10 seconds after being shot. 

002 spent the next 30 minutes attempting reassortant before giving up and beging to cry and hold 003s body for *** minute. Before rounding on the now conscious d149 pinning him to the floor of the cell and proceeded to punch, kick, sketch and bite d149 for approximately **hours until he finally expired from blood loss and shock. After death 002 beat on the corpses for another ** minutes before returning to 003s body and begin to pray to several different intensities including snp 001( no recton form 001),004(at the same time as this prayer 004 began to show signs of distress and began muttering to himself, these muttering mainly consisted of signs of regret and anger that he could not come help), and seemingly begrudgingly 009 ( during this 009 was seen to scoff loudly and out loud state “give it a few hour Dean-o”). 

After these failed prayers 003 began to loudly yell request for things ranging from a cellphone to a richrallistc bowl and many objects used clasicly in richuls. When all requests were denied o02 spent the remaining time 003 was dead lying silently on the floor of his cell. 

After five hours 003 awoke with as if from sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comment or criticism is greatly appreciated. I don't care is you just start insulting me and all my beliefs, I love it.


End file.
